


Весна

by MasterIota



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [11]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Background Het, Blood and Gore, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mysticism, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Сэм зовет весну.





	Весна

Из ниши в стене смотрят розы — с них медленно сходит медь. Губы Сэм горят, во рту — земляничный привкус. За окнами длится белая, обреченная зима — Сэм стаскивает одеяло со второй половины кровати, накрывается им поверх своего и закрывает глаза.

Ей снится Северная Каролина, вмерзшая в лед, и старая чероки в кресле-качалке. Сэм идет к ней, путаясь в высокой траве. Сон пахнет хвоей и цветами, прихваченными свежим снегом. Под ногами у Сэм хрустит — она, не глядя, знает: пеплом.

Старая чероки улыбается. 

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Сэм.

В сравнении с чероки она безнадежно маленькая. Трубка, лежащая в клетчатом пледе, дымится сном и дурманом.

— Я твоя бабушка, — говорит чероки. Глаза у нее темные, как у ворона. Холодный ветер треплет седые косицы. Сквозь истончившуюся кожу лезут белые бизоньи кости. — Я Белая Бизониха.

«Я знаю, — говорят с чероки хором ветер и пепел, и мертвое шуршащее разнотравье, и снег зимы, отказавшейся уходить, — ты в меня веришь».

Сэм протягивает к ней руку. 

Сэм касается ее лба и падает в холод горных озер и запах охоты — в ее бедро врезаются медвежьи когти, в лицо плещет красным, и кто-то вдали кричит, а рукоять ножа толкается в руку так, как будто была в ней всегда.

Сэм, которая совсем не Сэм, вонзает его в распахнутую пасть.

Потом она видит всаженный между медвежьих ребер нож и слышит треск распоротых сосудов. Большое горячее сердце кладут в ее раскрытые ладони. Охотник постарше — отец, который совсем не отец, но, может быть, отец отца, — переворачивает тушу на бок и делает разрезы: от головы до хвоста, вокруг коленных суставов лап, вокруг огромной шеи. 

Маленькие темные глаза незряче пялятся на Сэм. Она накалывает сердце на нож и сует в огонь. Шкура легко отходит от мяса. Поляна пахнет кровью, солью и маковым дымом. В бедре у Сэм, под плотной повязкой, тикает часовая бомба, но ей от этого не больно, только душно и горячо. 

Она смотрит, как отец отца вынимает из шкуры пальцы медведя — до последнего сустава, не надрезая жесткой подушечки.

— У Нее будет новая накидка, птенец, — говорит отец отца, и вскоре шкура натянута между высоких сосен.

Она просолена, пропитана дымом, прокурена; Сэм зарывается пальцами в сухой, пахнущий кровью мех и скусывает с ножа обжигающее, подгоревшее, но все равно сырое мясо. Отец отца вскрывает медвежье брюхо и вываливает на землю спутанные сизые кишки — на них медленно, будто с усилием, слетаются ранние мухи.

— Весна, птенец, она должна прийти, — говорит отец отца, и его голос сливается с голосом старой чероки, завернутой в глянцево-черный медвежий мех: — Позови ее.

«Позови весну, птенец», — говорят стада, и дрожь земли, и сонные мухи, и схваченные снегом цветы. 

Старая чероки бросает кости. Пальцы Сэм снова ложатся на ее лоб, и в эту секунду нож вонзается ей под ребра, и чьи-то руки достают большое горячее сердце у нее из груди, и ребенок с волосами, похожими на вороньи перья, склоняет к ней вытесанное из камня лицо.

«Позови весну», — говорит чероки. Взгляд ее — материнское тепло, ваниль и вишня, и свежий мясной бульон в далекую голодную зиму. Волосы у нее черны, как медвежья шкура. 

Сэм знает, как племя дожило до весны.

Она просыпается по будильнику и, не раскрывая глаз, зовет:

— Тень.

Сэм верит во многие вещи, но в него — сильнее всего.


End file.
